


You Scared, Doll?

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Kissing, Light Smut, Neck Kissing, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: Hiiii can u please do a Bucky x reader were they watch a very scary movie, but Bucky was forced to watch it, later on that night the reader can't sleep, the horrors came in her whenever she was closing her eyes, so Bucky hard a wicked idea in his mind were he thought he would scare her more, he then scares the reader, he chases her thru the whole house running behind her like a creepy zombie but he can't hold back his laughter, but when he captures her...you can end up that up with smutt





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not comfortable writing full-out smut, but here's what I came up with!

“How are you scared right now?” Bucky asked exasperatedly. “This is totally fake! And you see worse things in real life!”

“Shut up!” you whispered, harshly.

You poked your boyfriend in the side and stared at the screen intently as the zombie movie continued to play out on the TV. You and Bucky had a rare night alone at the Avengers Tower, and it was your turn to pick the movie for your weekly date night. Unfortunately for Bucky, you had chosen one of the new horror flicks that had come out this year.

While he was mentally predicting every single event that happened in the film, you crouched up under your shared blanket completely terrified. You had your knees pulled up to your chest and you fisted the blanket up towards your face. Every time the music took an ominous turn, you held the blanket over your eyes waiting anxiously for the scary moment to come.

Even though horror movies annoyed Bucky, he was completely enamored with you. You were absolutely stunning, patient and kind. He still had trouble believing you were his girl. He smiled and went to put his arm around your shoulder and pull you into his side. Unfortunately, he picked the exact same moment when a particularly gory-looking zombie jumped out and attacked the movie’s main character.

You shrieked and nearly fell off the couch when you saw the zombie and felt Bucky’s hand creep around your shoulder.

“BUCKY!” you shouted. He tried so hard, but he couldn’t stop the laughter that had bubbled up inside him. You punched his shoulder. “That’s not funny!”

“Sorry, doll, I wasn’t trying to scare you,” he laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye. He finally contained himself and looked you in the eye. “I was actually trying to be romantic.”

“You picked the worst time to do it,” you huffed. He gave you a cheeky grin, and you couldn’t stay mad. Admitting defeat, you scooted over and curled up next to him, his arm resting on your shoulder and tracing random patterns against your skin. He lightly kissed your forehead as you continued watching the movie.

“No, no, NO!” you shouted, bolting up from your bed. You sat up and immediately flipped on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. The room lit up, driving away all of the shadows. Heart pounding, you took a few deep breaths.

“Stupid zombies,” you mumbled, catching your breath. You had been dreaming about the movie, only you were the star. You had tried escaping from a mass of zombies, but there were too many and they had all begun to swarm you. Thankfully, you woke up before any of them started to eat you.

Sighing, you got out of bed, opened your closet and slipped on Bucky’s sweatshirt. You had half a mind to walk over to Bucky’s room for comfort, but decided on getting a glass of water instead. He didn’t need to know how much the movie had scared you. You quietly made your way to the kitchen and filled up a glass. Sipping on the cool water, you felt your heart rate return to a normal pace.

Suddenly, the kitchen lights went out. Everything was pitch dark, and you couldn’t see your own hand in front of you. You put the glass on the counter nervously and walked over to where you thought the light switch was.

The floor of the adjacent hallway began to creak. Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls as they approached closer and closer.

“ _ YYYYY/NNNNN,”  _ an ominous voice drawled.  _ “YYYYYY/NNNNNN.” _

“Who’s there?” you replied, shakily. There was no response, but the footsteps got louder and you could hear a mysterious figure breathing loudly.

“ _ YYYYY/NNNNN I want your brains!”  _ the voice called.

You shrieked and ran out of the kitchen into the living room, jumping over the couch. The footsteps sped up as they followed you.

“BUCKY HELP!” you shouted, frantically. “BUCKY!”

You grabbed a few pillows and threw them in the direction of the footsteps. You heard the figure grunt as one made contact. Backing up towards the wall, you screamed again and ran. You kept your hand on the wall to guide you to the next room, and it came in contact with something hard. The light switch!

Just as you flicked the switch on, strong arms wrapped around your waist and yanked you into the air. You screamed and kicked as light illuminated the room. Pushing against the arms, you glanced down. Wait a second, was that arm...metal?

“BUCKY YOU SON OF A BITCH!” you screamed. “Put me down now!”

Bucky released you from his grip, and you turned around to face him. Your anger was seething off your skin, and Bucky only made it worse by laughing hysterically.

“You should have seen your face!” he exclaimed, doubling over. “That was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Funny?! You think that was funny? I was scared to death!” You crossed your arms over your chest and refused to make eye contact.

“Aww, c’mon, doll,” he cooed, “it was just a joke.” He went to give you a hug but you slapped his hands away.

“Don’t ‘doll’ me, Barnes,” you snarled. “How did you even know I was down here anyway?”

“Super soldier hearing,” he replied, pointing to his ears. “I heard you having a nightmare and went to check on you. You say ‘zombies’ or something like that, so I figured it was about the movie.” He paused and grinned. “I just couldn’t resist having a little fun.”

God, as much as you hated the little stunt he had just pulled, you really couldn’t stay mad at Bucky for long. He just looked so adorable standing in front of you with nothing on but a pair of low-waisted sweatpants and a goofy grin on his face. You felt your resolve crumble even further as Bucky closed the space between you and him, effectively pinning you against the wall. 

“I’m still mad at you,” you said, stubbornly. He wasn’t going to win, not yet at least.

“ ‘M sorry doll,” he whispered, seductively. He bit his lower lip and stared down at you with puppy dog eyes, silently asking for your forgiveness.

“You are?” you replied, breathlessly.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. He moved in even closer so you were flush against his chest. Your breath hitched as his lips found your neck. He slowly kissed down the column of your throat, his hands gently resting on your sides. His left hand snuck underneath his sweatshirt you were wearing and began tracing featherlight circles on your hip. Your jaw dropped open and your head fell back against the wall, giving him further access to your neck. You had to hold back a moan as he paid special attention to a sweet spot right above your collarbone.

“How sorry?” you asked, barely able to contain yourself. He pulled back and stared you down.

“Very,” he replied, his eyes glinting.

Unable to wait any longer, you cupped his face with your hands and crashed your lips against his. You kissed him hard, barely giving him enough time to come up for air. Lacing your fingers through his hair, you tugged as he swept his tongue into your mouth. He pulled your hips against his own, and you could feel his growing bulge straining against his sweatpants. When you finally pulled away, he stared at you hungrily with lust-blown eyes. You moved even closer and stood nose to nose, grinning mischievously against his lips. 

“Prove it, then,” you challenged.

With a growl, he lifted you easily off the ground, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He practically sprinted back to his bedroom where he planned to prove just how sorry he was all night long. 


End file.
